The FutureNot So Bleak
by lossom-the-naive-romantic
Summary: A Fic about the children of th enow heroes. Go Figure. A little bit of slash. I quite liked it.
1. Chapter 1

**Dislaimer: **No sueing. I not owning.

**Summary:** A future story about the children of the now heros. Go figure. A bit of slash but not much.

**Story: **

**Chapter 1:**

"Dante! Damn it! Get out of the bathroom you have been in there for 2 hours! We know you are gorgeous as it is! You don't have to make my life hell just because of it! You know what my hair looks like this early in the morning and I'm seeing him today! Please!" A rather violent 15 year-old red head ranted as she bashed on the door to what is obviously the bathroom of a rather quaint looking house that sat on the edge of a prominent hill somewhere rather remote in Scotland.

"What did you say about me being gorgeous?" A cheeky, laughing voice responded through the door just before a, no other words would describe him, beautiful young man emerged out of the bathroom wearing only a fluffy orange towel around his waist and another smaller white one drying off his lengthy black hair.

"Oh really I should have stopped there shouldn't I have? Now you are going to be all big headed, aren't you?" the young girl said whipping past him into the bathroom with what looked like a pained look on her face as she rolled her eyes skywards.

The door of the bathroom opened once again but this time only a hand emerged ripping of the young man's towel and a voice shouted through the door "You know the orange one's are mine!"

"I wouldn't have guessed you are so pale under your clothing." A soft chuckling voice said over his shoulder. Slowly the chuckling grew closer and he felt a hand shake him and hand him another towel.

Dante gulped.  
"Thanks."

"This is the reason I shower before both of you. Firstly I don't have to worry about-" loud screeching was heard from the bathroom. "-About that or fighting between my sister and I or ending up being caught towel-less in the middle of the corridor." The voice carried on.

"DANTE!!! I am going to kill you. All the hot water! Who on earth do you have to impress this early in the morning!"

"Hazel, Darling relax. Really we know you have powerful lungs you need not prove it." A sleepy voice emerged from the furthest room in the corridor as an aged, smiling, man exited his room dressed in his long black academic robes rubbing his temples.  
"Morning you two. Dante? Why are you so pale?" He looked at his son quizzically.

"He was rather brutally removed of his fluffy garment only a few moments ago before I kindly redressed him with a similar new fluffy towel." The before chuckling voice smirked in reply to his father.

"Tobias, please. Stop speaking like that so early in the morning. It'll give me a headache."

"Sorry Dad. I just love watching my lovely brother squirm." Tobias, a young man with amber coloured eyes that seemed to laugh and lengthy honey comb coloured hair that curled lazily over his face who was dressed in similar robes to his father.

"Dante please go get dressed. We have to still have breakfast before we leave for school." His father said kindly patting the half naked boy on the shoulder.

Dante smiled sheepishly before smirking and walking past his brother swaying his hips confidently and bumping lightly into his brother with his hips. He walked slowly making sure he was watched until his slipped slowly into his room with a flashy grin in his brother's direction.

Their father chuckled at his son's antics before turning to his other son and saying "I think I have a slut for a son. Just like his father."

Tobias had turned a rather radiant shade of red. Before stuttering a reply. "S-s-so you keep saying. I'm glad we aren't related."

His father smiled at him and attempted to walk down the stairs without falling on his face.

"For more than one reason." He groaned and followed his father down stairs.

"Ah. The sagas of my _dear_ brothers." Hazel said as she left the bathroom dressed in a pair of jeans, a white v-neck jersey with black symbols and writing on it and a pair of all-stars.

She laughed and went into her room.

"Hazel. Take your mother a cup of coffee and tell her to hurry up we are going to be late for the train. And we still need to apperate into Hogsmead before you lot all arrive." Their father said as she entered the kitchen.

"Sure." She said and scurried around searching for a piece of toast, quickly buttering it and spreading jam over it she grabbed the cup of coffee and left just as quickly as she arrived.

"Thank God for girls. If I had asked either of you two there would have been a 10 minute argument on who should in fact be taking the coffee to your mother." He said over his considirably large plate of eggs, bacon, toast and various other breakfast eatables.

"What I need time to eat. As you have noticed I am a growing boy and I need time to consume the absurd amounts of food I do. This body doesn't appear on its own. It needs work." Dante said looking horrified at his father over his even fuller (if that were possible) plate of breakfast foods.

"And what would your excuse have been?" their father smirked at Tobias.

"Besides the fact that I am a growing boy. I am also the oldest in this house and it is not my responsibility to wake up my mother as that is considered either the alarm clocks or your, my dear father's, job in this household. And why are we discussing this as we have all already decided that it is Hazel's job?" Tobias replied unfazed through his large cup of tea and also relatively full plate of food.

"Kota! Get off the table!" Dante said taking a vicious swipe at the small otter that had appeared some time during their discussion. He sat munching happily on a slice of toast while expertly dodging Dante's attacks and seeming completely unfazed by this attack, which now appeared to be a routine for the family.

"Don't attack him! He is also a growing boy and needs food just as much as both of you two do." Hazel said rescuing her beloved pet and perching him on her shoulder whilst grabbing a white beret that sat above the stove on a shelf.

"Ha! I have been searching for this for ages!" She said triumphantly placing it on her head.

"Oh! Good Morning my Darlings! How is my lovely, though rather misfitted, family today?" a cheery voice said as a thick black haired witch with vibrant green eyes entered the kitchen.

"Excellent." Tobias replied smiling calmly up at his mother.

"Wondrously, exuberantly, amazingly, spiffingly brilliant!" Dante beamed.

"He really is running out of words. Spiffingly? I mean really. I am fabulously, stunningly, marvellously, magnificently, superbly, fantastically, unbelievably, frantically, anxiously nerve-wrecked! Do I look okay?" Hazel said topping her brother considerably and truly nervous about her appearance.

"OH really my dear there is no need. You look stunning as usual." Her mother said happily at her daughter's words.

"Morning my Darling Professor Lupin. How are you?" she said then turning to her husband.

"I am wonderful. I will not try and top Hazel. Too many adjectives! And you my darling Professor Tonks?" he said pecking her happily on her check.

"I am lovely today." She responded as she helped her self to some breakfast.

"What's with the green eyes?" Dante, who had been quiet for an extraordinarily long period of time (though food has a tendency to do that to him) said in between his aggressive bites of toast.

"I thought we should all look different today. Which we do in general but I really thought we should have a different look on each of us at the kitchen table. Look Dante, you have amethyst or blue eyes. Tobias has almond or amber coloured eyes. Hazel has well hazel coloured eyes and your father has Tobias's eyes. And yet we have no green." She replied simply though her smile didn't seem to reach her eyes.

"I think those eyes are more in memory of someone, aren't they?" Professor Lupin's voice came through softly across the table.

At this all the smiles on the table finally faded.

"I just miss him that's all. I'm sorry should I change them?" She whispered in return.

"No we must remember him. Changing them will not help in any way. I'm glad you did it." He responded.

All their heads were no bowed in silent prayer for a lost saviour. The air was not icy nor was it warm. Each person remembering or mourning someone they had lost and loved. Some were remembering more than one person.

"Basil! Damn it! Basil!" Hazel called through the crowds to a rather tall young man whose head was buried in his book.

"Basil!"

"Yes, Hazel what is it?" he said turning around to face her but not raising his face from his book.

"Oh so no? 'Hello Hazel! Long time no see. I missed you.' None of that? What did we fight about, now?" she laughed tugging the book out of his hands and pulling him into a rather overwhelming hug.

"Wait! Hazel. No-my book! Oh really." He said at first struggling against her but finally resigning to hugging his friend in return.

"Now was that really so difficult?" she said pulling away and smiling warmly at him with raise eyebrows.

"Really you are impossible!" He sighed returning to his book though with a smile on his face.

"Hello Professor Longbottom and Mrs Longbottom!" Hazel greeted Basil's parents cheerily.  
"Ah. Little Miss Granger! Are you going to concentrate in Herbology this year then? And where are you parents?"

Hazel smiled as she rubbed the back of her neck while replying "Professor! I am not so little anymore! And I have full intentions of attempting my utmost to concentrate in your class this year. My parents are with my brothers. They should be coming now."

"Is your eldest brother not head boy this year? Though both of them are in 7th year are they not? Which one is Sirius Black's son again I seem to keep forgetting." Basil's mom asked kindly.

"You'll know when you see him. He's the cocky, good-looking one that has all the first year girls giggling because they don't know he is not interested." She smirked at the last comment, which got a raised eyebrow from Basil.

"Mother, Father. You are being asked after!" Hazel called to her parents.

"Hello Professor Lupin. Hey Tonks." Professor Longbottom greeted the couple with a shaking of hands and smiles in general.

"Neville really you must get out of the habit of calling me that. It makes me feel very old. Hello Luna. I still am trying to get around Mrs Luna Longbottom. How is work?" Professor Lupin replied with a smile.

"Everything is fine, Remus. You must be very proud of your son and your daughter. A head boy and a prefect in one house must be quite an achievement! Oh and I mustn't forget having the schools heartthrob in your house doesn't do any harm." She smiled.

"We are. A heartthrob who has finally attempted in class and is the schools prankster along with our delightful Head boy, never mind our Prefect." Tonks said smiling happily.

"Okay, okay enough with the children boasting! Really it gets quite terrifying! I know Dante is enjoying the attention and Tobias does have a smirk on his face I can see through his head. But really it is scary." Hazel cried.

"But we haven't even started on the Longbottom children, yet!" Lupin said grinning.

"That's what I am afraid of! That family is even scarier than us! Please stop!" The adults laughed as Hazel dragged poor Basil away. The older boys followed her laughing.

"We'd say goodbye but we are going to see you in a few hours." The parents called after the kids.

"Oh my word! Parents are the most infuriating and distracting things on the planet. So how is my fellow Prefect doing?" Hazel said slipping her arm around her friend's shoulders as they strolled through the crowds of people towards the end of the train searching for an empty compartment.

"I am at the moment rather absorbed in the world Douglas Adams. Such an amazing man." Basil said wistfully before quickly returning to his book.

"Oh really please put that book down and talk to me! I haven't seen you in at least 3 weeks! That's a very long time." Hazel whined.

"Pwetty Pwease!" The baby language got Basil to look up and give her raised eyebrows.

"Oh no! Not the puppy eyes! Oh come on that's not fair! You said you would only use those for good! Fine I surrender!" He wailed over dramatically as he placed his book away in his shoulder bag.

"Brilliant! So how was your holiday?" she said beaming.

"Fine, fine. Nothing to say much about you know me. I read most of it. But besides I am really not that interested in my holiday or yours at the moment I am more interested by what you said about Dante earlier. What did you mean he isn't interested in girls?"

"Oh interested are we? Look, love, not to be mean but you really aren't his type. He prefers the bookish, Head-boy, amber-eyed, slightly over-grown canines, brother type." She said grinning at him.

"You are kidding me! Tobias? You can't be serious!" he said laughing.

"Nope. You should see him. They flirt outrageously with one another but cannot figure out that they are besotted with one another. It's very funny. Ah the sagas of my _dear _brothers!" She laughed.

Basil chuckled softly next to her.

"Hazel Darling!" a pair of loud voices called through the crowd.

"Oh God. Wait for it."

"Oh Dear Cousin! How we have missed you! It is us!" the over-dramatic voices soon caught up with the pair and two very loud, vibrant, blurs of black appeared.

"Hey Dawn. Hey Tristan." Basil and Hazel replied chuckling in unison.

The blurs stopped at the sound of their chuckles.

The one turned into a rather short black-haired boy with blue eyes that laughed but he stood absolutely dead straight with a solemn look on his face that didn't quite meet his eyes as he said "And what are you laughing about! This is a very important event. We are here to congratulate our two favourite Prefects and our dear cousin. Along with some decent teasing: to join the congratulations of course. Do not take this so lightly!" he said before promptly bursting out into laughter.

The second blurred had formed a short black haired girl of similar looks except for the fact that, though their hair was a riotous mess of black, her hair fell almost half way down her thigh and well other things did not quite fit the profile of her brother.

"Yes, yes you two. So how are the dreadful twins?" Basil smirked at the two.  
The boy quickly moved from his position and was now behind Basil and whispered huskily into Basil's ear "Oh I am good not that I have seen you, my love." He quickly slipped in front of Basil and slid his hands up the younger boys legs and sides till he reached his waist where he rested his hands. All the while he had a silly smile on his face. "And do I look that easy to you? I am not a slut. I hold a certain amount of decorum. And anyway what would you do if I kissed you right now?" Here he paused for effect. "You would probably push me violently away and spit on the floor and give me a horrified look before asking Hazel to put a notice in the school newspaper about how the new male Gryffindor Prefect is gay, horny and should be avoided by all boys at all costs, right?" The twin still hadn't moved and his smile was still very much in place. He leaned forward a little and whispered into the younger boy's ear "And how do you know that?" he quickly licked the younger boy's ear. Basil shuddered.  
"Please control your brother, Dawn. He is a frightful bloke."

"Sure Basil. Come here boy. Come here, Tristy!" she called jokingly.

Tristan didn't move. He simply pushed himself up against Basil and bit his earlobe lightly.

"Seriously, get him off me. And since when is Tristan gay?"

Tristan seemed to sober up at this and he stepped away abruptly. "I am _not_ gay I am simply experimenting with my options." He grinned.

"And I'm an option since, when?" Basil said wide-eyed.

"Well I may be experimenting but I don't do incest so both Hazel and Dawn are out. That leaves you. For now."

"Like I said. Frightful."

"Okay boys before I get horny from the kinky boy on boy action should we find a compartment?" Dawn said smirking slightly as Basil coloured and pushed his glasses up his nose.

They walked through the crowd, which parted strangely quickly for them and they found a pretty decent compartment in the back of the train. They each took a seat. The twins next to each other: opposite from Basil and Hazel. Basil, having recovered from his ordeal with Tristan, had retrieved his book and was curled, fairly cat-like, next to the window and his big brown eyes were scanning the page frantically with a small smile on his face. The girls were chatting happily in the other side of the compartment while Tristan was peculiarly quiet staring at Basil with a small, though extraordinarily unmischievious smile on his face.

"Please don't tell me Tristan really does have a thing for Basil?" Hazel quietly asked Dawn.

"I don't know." She smiled at Hazel.

"You're his twin you should know!"

"Hell no. He is just horny and Tristan. Not a good combination." She smiled innocently.

"Shame. Basil is well. Basil." Hazel said looking at the two of them.

In a flash or rather a very quick black blur Basil's book had vanished and in its place was a very mischievous looking Tristan. Basil was still attempting to read a few seconds after his book was removed until he realised he was staring (mistakenly) unabashedly at Tristan's crotch. Again Basil's pale complexion was tainted, adorably according to Tristan, pink.

"Well Basil is definitely going to have an interesting year." Hazel said laughing as Basil and Tristan began arguing over Tristan's position.

"And it just might be an interesting year for us too." Dawn said as Christian Wood, the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain and his star commentator, Timeous Finnigan, walked past throwing the girls a smile and raising their eyebrows to the somewhat entertaining spat that was going on next to the girls (some how they had landed on the floor and Basil was being tickled senseless by the wickedly horny Tristan who was now straddling his waist.) the girls simply shrugged and carried on talking as the boys strolled passed and so did their blushes pass I mean, the infamous Weasley Blush is a horrid curse.

"Ja this year might just be interesting." Hazel said smiling happily as she decided to pry the unfortunate Basil out of Tristan's hand but they ended up being one large pile of limbs on the floor. Once they had untangled themselves they laughed and returned to their original state. Basil had some how located his book and was again curled up in a protective ball in his own little world of Douglas some one or other. Tristan was again planning his second attack while the girls had returned to their prior conversation. Slowly the train left the station and the students embarked on their 5th year of Hogwarts. It was indeed going to be an interesting year.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

The train arrived in Hogsmead and the carriages drew the many young, eager learners cough more like eager teenagers but I'll keep it learners for now.) The huge doors swung open and silently fell into place on the sides of the entrance hall. The teens having seen it so many times simply stormed right through to the Great Hall. Once every one was seated, including the rather nervous but now calming down first years that had been sorted, Professor McGonagall stood up.

"Good Evening students. Welcome to another and new, for some, year at Hogwarts. Some announcements to both new and old students. Our Head Boy and Girl this year are Tobias Lupin and Gabrielle Longbottom respectively-" she was interrupted by a loud call from the Slytherin table, "Why do we have TWO Head Girls?" There were a few chuckles, which were either silenced by a glare from McGonagall or a Gryffindor student. Tobias had gone pale was looking down.

"And thank you Mr Malfoy for offering yourself so kindly up for the first detention session for the year. My office after the feast. Furthermore the forest STILL remains out-of-bounds to students unless accompanied by a teacher." She coughed lightly under her breath trying not to glance in the twin's direction.  
"AWWW…. But Professor?" there was a slight out cry from the twins.

"NO! You know the rules. In addition, torturing the first years is FORBIDDEN. And seventh years it is your duty to report any bullying happening to first years."

There were a few morbid looks from both the twins and the Slytherin table.

"The quidditch trials for the teams begin on Wednesday evening. With Slytherin starting first and following in the order of the seating in hall order as usual. First years are prohibited from trying out unless a special case is made. Then our head of newspaper has asked for a meeting on Saturday morning 9 o'clock sharp in her office. First years you need to speak to her during the week if you intend to join up. Her name is Hazel in Gryffindor. She is also head of the school radio. Which you will be happy to know begins tomorrow morning at 7." There were a few whoops from the school much to Hazel's pleasure.

"Any music requests are to be directed to her and any one trying out for a DJ host on her show should speak to her as soon as possible. Oh and she requests that no love confessions are to be had early in the morning and try reserve them for valentines day." There was great chuckling amongst the older students most re-calling the many rather daring and saucy love appeals of the two previous years.

"And now I do hope you enjoy your meal." Professor McGonagall took her seat and the plates filled with the most mouth-watering foods.

Hazel gulped down her food and listened out for any gossip tit-bits for the gossip column amongst her friends. She slouched next to Basil after finishing her meal.

"You know it's not healthy to eat so quickly." He commented as he carried on eating.

He glanced at her and saw her pout.

"Or be sulking so early on in the term. What is it now?"

"No nice gossip." She whispered.

"You are joking, right? That's what you are sulking about? H! I mean really."

He gawked at her.

"I know but usually it's interesting but this year it all sucks. I wanted to start Warts-and-All with a bang. But its seems like nothing new. Well I better pray that Hayden has something good for the Weekly Wank. " She sighed heavily.

"Oh cheer up. You have two weeks to find something juicy. And you know I'm here to write as well. And Timeous will write about the selections for the teams so there are things to write about you just need to search." He smiled encouragingly. Hazel smiled her thanks.

"Righto lets take the little first years to bed." He said standing up as they both noticed a little boy starting to fall asleep on Basil's shoulder. He picked up the little boy and called out to the other first years to follow him.

"You are such a dad." Hazel said smiling up at him as she held the hand of two little girls who could barely keep they their eyes open.

"And you are such a mom." He replied good-naturedly. Hazel laughed lightly.

"The password is Blossomless Winter." They told the little first years before the sent them up to bed. Once they were sure anyone younger than them was in bed the collapsed into the couches in front of the fire. Hazel being the smaller of the two sat and curled into Basil's side as he sat with his book.

"Being a Prefect is tiring…" Hazel muttered as she fell into a sleepy stupor. The common room was silent with few people, since most of the older students had not returned to the common room yet.

"Don't even try sneaking into the girls dorms you won't get very far the stairs won't let you through. Now off you go to bed." Basil said to a group of 2nd year boys who were trying to sneak into the girl's dorms.

Hazel chuckled lightly.  
"Boys…"

"Excuse me?" Basil said looking down and looked rather threateningly at her.

"No not you. You know I love you. I meant them. You are different. Special." She said quickly keeping her eyes closed and slipping her arms around his waist in an attempt to stay on the couch.

Basil coloured heavily and prayed his thanks to who ever made her eyes stay shut.

"It's so nice and quiet." Hazel murmured softly into his side.

"Don't curse it! The twins might just arrive-" and before he could finish just that happened.

Two loud, fast black blurs entered to room with a bang-literally-they entered the room with cherry bombs in hand.

"Damn." Hazel said with as much feeling as was possible from her sleepy disposition.

"What is this I see? A sluttish whore trying to steal my man!" Tristan said loudly with play-acting.

He raised his hand to his forehead and feel onto the floor with exaggerated antics.

"Oh all my woes. They will be the death of me." He peered through his hand at the three of them and grinned.  
"How was that?" he said standing up and dusting himself off.

"Fantastic."  
"Wonderful."  
"Absolutely atrocious Never give up your day job." His sister responded.

"Ah constructive criticism how fantastic! Thank you my beloved sister." He said hugging her and kissing both her cheeks and then her mouth.

"EW! I don't do incest you know that Trist! EW!" She said pulling away wiping her mouth but smiling all the time.

"That was rather…disgusting." Basil commented from his book.

"Oh my love. I am SO sorry I forgot you were here. You must see me as terribly unfaithful." Tristan said as he came round the couch, snatching his book and kissing Basil full on. On the mouth.

Basil jerked his head away. And wiped his mouth and pulled his book back. Both girls had wide eyes but Basil didn't seem too phased.

"You know what the most horrid thing about you 'exploring your options' is? I can't even run to my dorm since we share one!" he said laughing.  
"Oh god! You are going to rape me, aren't you?" He said looking up in horror.

"Oh relax. Of course I won't. I might seduce you but nothing more." Tristan laughed. Basil seemed to relax.

"Although. It is tempting." He said with a large mischievieous grin on his face.

"You perverted, horny…TWIN, you!" Basil said trying his utmost to be annoyed.

"Okay. I am exhausted but before we all disappear into the night: remember the newspaper meeting on Saturday. And someone remember to wake Timeous up for tomorrows broadcast. Oh and Tristian no raping, taunting, flirting, seducing, forcing, cursing, drugging, or abusing in any other thinkable way of Basil, Okay? Good. No someone carry me up to my room. I am far to tired to walk." Hazel said loudly.

"Okay I will but first I need you to make sure the stairs don't kick me out." Basil offered resignedly.

Once they were walking Hazel was curled lazily into Basil's arm and her head was resting in his neck.

"You smell nice." She said not comprehending what she had said simply stating an honest fact.

"T-Thanks." Basil said colouring again.

Once Basil was gone and the girls had hopped into bed Dawn softly called out to Hazel "Do you like Basil?"

Hazels eyes flung open wide and she rather loudly replied. "Oh God no! Of course not he is my best friend. NEVER!"

"Okay but that is not how it looks. Night love." She said smirking sleepily.

"Night…" Hazel was now officially awake.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I have no idea if anyone is reading this but if you are. I hope you are enjoying this! My 3rd Chapter…

**Chapter 3: **

Hazel stumbled into the office. Though it wasn't so much of an office as an old classroom that had been redesigned for their purposes. The room wasn't large but the school desks had been removed and three larger ones were now in place. The blackboard was empty now but once the term began slowly it would be full of writing of new ideas and snippets from magazines and newspapers, pictures of stars and heroes and politicians. The desks each was designated to a specific DJ the largest was the manager's, in other words, Hazel's. Her desk was clean now but had large piles of papers everywhere that had huge colourful pages on the top defining what exactly they were for. The two smaller desks each belonged to Timeous and Dawn. Dawn's was a total disaster. You could not physically see the desk. There were pages of paper everywhere and lists of songs and quills lying broken or waiting to broken strewn all over the desk. Timeous was strangely the most organised. His was empty at present except for a large poster that was magically welded to the desk of all the top players in the world. When Hazel walked in it only Timeous was there. _He is a right early bird._ She thought to herself. _Dawn should be here too. She spends as much time as is physically possible with Tie._ He was sitting in his chair with his feet on the desk and the latest Quidditch magazine in his hands.

"Coffee please." Hazel called through the small opening in the wall at the entrance. And as she turned away on here desk was a large mug of coffee and a pot sitting in the corner of the room on a spare desk that also had milk, sugar and cookies on it. She collapsed into her seat.

"Morning team." Hazel greeted through her large yawn.

"Try no swallow me." Timeous chirped through his magazine he was reading.

"Ja, ja, ja. Don't start. Wise arse. Too early in the morning."

"It's only 5 o'clock! Quidditch players are up at 3 sometimes to start playing!" He began ranting.

"What on earth have you done now to start him ranting?" Dawn said as she entered the office from the small storeroom in the back of the office.

"But we aren't Quidditch players! Are we? He is busy telling me what time Quidditch players are awake in the morning for practice." Hazel retorted.  
"You sure can say that again." Timeous muttered under his breath returning rather miffed to his magazine.

"Oh really. You two are ridiculous. It's 5 o'clock in the morning on the first day of school and you are already fighting. Please get over yourselves we are here for the greater good of the school. Now shut up and get back to whatever you were doing." Dawn cried.

There was an icy silence in the room till finally Timeous burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry Hazel." He laughed coming around his table and giving her a big hug.

"Nah it's cool. Well now that that's out of the way. What's our play list for the morning?"

The three sat for the next half an hour babbling, no mostly arguing, on which songs to play but finally a top grade play list was developed including all three DJ's tastes.

"Good morning Hogwarts! It is good to be back! It's me Hazel as always and again this year I am joined by Timeous Finnigan who will again be doing sport and Dawn for academic matters and of course myself on anything else I can possibly find out that I think you would want to hear about!" Hazel had again started off the Radio show with the most polite manner she could since she knew that during the term and year it would certainly get far more sordid.

"There are no new dedications this morning so basically the three of us have free reign over what you are listening to so if you want to change that then please come speak to me during the week, NOT NOW! And now since Dawn is out of the job since school has not _really_ started but oh sorry I forgot she has a list of all the new prefects that she is going to read out now."

"Good Morning School! The Prefects for each house are as follows: Slytherin Johanna Mryns and Blake Malfoy.

Hufflepuff Heidi Goodfellow and Dean Johnson.

Ravenclaw Julia Chang and Ameera Patil.

And Finally Gryffindor Hazel Granger-Weasley and Basil Longbottom. Congrats guys. Have an awesome year in office!"

"Tie will start us off with a little bit of sport." Hazel said switching off her mike.

Tie rattled off for a bit on the world Quidditch standings and then on the regional teams.

"Thanks Tie. Okay my turn. The headlines in the Daily Prophet are rather dull and if you want to read them. Get yourself a copy. And I must admit I have been slack for the first day about finding out any gossip but there really wasn't anything interesting to announce so sorry about that. But please will the newspaper committee remember our meeting on Saturday. So that's all for the morning. On your school boards in your common rooms are voting polls on our music choice and us as DJ's. Please don't forget to vote. Thanks guys. That's all today!" Hazel said as she switched off her mike for the morning. And raced down to the great hall for breakfast.

The new school timetables were handed out at breakfast and much to the 5th year Gryffindor student's dismay they had yet again been selected to have Potions, Care of Magical Creatures and Divination with the Slytherins.

"4 years in a row!" Tristian cried loudly.

"Do they want me to die of exasperation? Or what? Do they really hate our year group so much?" Hazel said desperately as she laid her head on the dining table.

"Actually they see us as the least provocative year. That's why they put us with the Slytherins." Basil said matter-of-factly. While Basil was eating was always the only time you could have a reasonable conversation with him. It was the only time he wasn't reading. His favourite expression for this was always that "Young growing boys needed food and knowledge. And since there are only specified times to eat he had to put down his book then." And besides that meal times was a social time he couldn't get away with reading.

"Least provocative? Are they made? With Tristian and Dawn in our year?" Hazel looked at him with very wide eyes.

"That's what my dad said. But think about we have the most detentions but they are never given during class. Dawn and Tristian always concentrate in class." Basil rationalised.

"Well most of the time." He added sheepishly after Hazel looked at him disbelievingly.

She collapsed onto the table again.

"Oh come one before you fall asleep out of depression we have to get to Defence Against the Dark Arts. Your mom won't be very happy if you are late for her first lesson of the year. And we have the Hufflepuffs. You know they are always fun." Basil said nudging her out of her temporary stupor and trying to encourage her.

"Oh my word Basil what would I do without you? In fact what would I be without you? You are like my better half! You are right. Lets go."

The day passed without anything major happening, besides the Twins getting into trouble in almost all of their lessons. The day was relatively normal and quite dull. When night finally came Hazel was finally, for the first time for the day, energised. She ran straight to radio office. She entered the room and sat at her desk and waited for her team to arrive.

"Hey I'm here. Where's dawn?"

"She's fetching the results from the Professor."

"You can't wait can you? Why so excited?" Tie said as he called up coffee and took a seat.

"I don't know. I just love these things. I want to know what they think of me. I suppose." She blushed as she twiddled her thumbs.

"Okay here are the votes. Sorting time." Dawn said as she walked in with a huge basket of pieces of parchment.

They spent the next hour sorting into the different categories and them counting votes.

"Oh stop beaming!" Dawn said as they were walking back to the common room.

"What sexiest voice is a nice thing to win. But most calming isn't bad either." Hazel commented with a rather large smirk on her face.

"But I do have to give it to Tie winning sexiest DJ is really quite an achievement." She said punching the blushing, giant, blond that strode next to them.

"Okay, okay. Enough keep it quiet we are only announcing the results tomorrow." Dawn said as the entered the common room. Hazel leaped onto the couch in between the boys.

"Oh thank God! Finally someone who has some personality and energy has entered the room. I was about to die of pure dulldom!" Tristian cried as she sat down.

"Dulldom isn't a word. Shame was spending time with my dear Basil that taxing?" Hazel laughed as she responded.

"Okay I'm off to bed. I'm absolutely bushed I don't know why but I just am." Dawn said yawning widely.

"Oh! No dear sister! Don't leave me alone here with the two love birds!" Tristian cried as she stood up to leave.

"WHAT!!!" Both Hazel and Basil cried.

"It's okay. My love I have resigned my love for you. This woman has stolen your heart. I see how close you are and how she dotes upon you. I understand how you fell for her womanly whiles." Tristian said patting Basil on the shoulder.

"What are you on about? Are you mad?" Hazel blurted out while Basil simply blushed furiously trying to return to his book in the corner of the couch.

"Oh never mind that. Tristian is just stirring up trouble again. I have a better thing to talk about. Basil, Tristian how many gay guys do you know?" Dawn said trying to avoid disaster.

"What? This is the most bizarre day of my life I think. Why do you ask? I'm straight by the way." Basil said looking up with wide eyes.

"Why do you ask?" Tristian said taking this all very much in his stride.

"Well," Dawn now came around the couch and was looking very much more awake. She sat on the table in front of the couch.

"I just noticed that in the polls Tie came out first in the sexiest DJ section. But what I don't get is that he had over 300 votes. But there are only around 200 girls in the school meaning that there has to be at least a 100 boys that voted for Tie. Which makes me worried. I mean I thought I have enough competition from the girls for him I really don't need guys fighting for him as well." Dawn said.

"I didn't even think of that when we were counting." Hazel muttered as she leaned back into the couch.

"Interesting. Maybe you should comment on it on air tomorrow. Okay like I said exhausted. Night all." Dawn pondered wearily.

"Well I'm off to bed then too. Night." Tristan said pecking them all on the check and leaving Basil and Hazel alone.

"Oh crap I haven't done my homework. Shit." Hazel said coming out of her daze. She grabbed her stuff and began frantically scratching things onto a piece of parchment.

"Shit I was hoping that I could get some sleep tonight I barely slept last night as it is." She muttered.

"You could copy my homework if you like? And why didn't you sleep last night?" Basil said offering her his homework.

"Naah it's okay. I have to work in Herbology this year or your dad will kill me. Dawn said something to me last night and it kinda shocked me into thinking." She blushed at the last little bit.

"What did she say?" Basil asked. He had closed his book and was now peering over at Hazel. This was the only other time, besides meals, that he closed his book. And he only closed it for her.

Hazel sighed and looked up at Basil.

She looked him in the eye and was rather awe-struck. She suddenly noticed how much he had changed over the summer holidays. In the school robes it is very hard to see but now when he was only in a rather tight jersey and jeans she did notice. She had to stop her self from gasping. He had literally transformed. He had gone from being the tall, scrawny, nerdy kid to a very attractive, young, intelligent man. His shoulders had broadened and along with that his body had filled out: a lot. His hair was no longer plain brown but had some of Luna's light blonde streaks shining golden through it. He was still pale but it was a nice paleness it added to his almost almond glow that emanated from him.

"Hazel? What is it?" he queried.

"N-nothing." The blush had arrived with full force. She looked down in a poor attempt to disguise it. The rest of the evening passed in silence.


End file.
